Cold Love
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Kai thinks about the memory of when she first met Oki and her feelings for the strong Oina Tribe warrior. But when she is caught in a terrible bitterly cold storm..will she fall into a permanent slumber or will strong warm arms help her? Two-shot Kai/Oki
1. The Past

_**Cold Love**_

**Kai:** Hey guys! It's me again ^-^ It's sad I've had no reviews T.T but I am glad that people do read them :D I think O.o. Anyways I hope you enjoy this Oki/Kai story ^-^ And No I do not own Okami though I wished :3

Key:_Italic- Flashback_

In shivering cold of Kamui, it was snowing and soon there was going to be a deadly blizzard that would be bitterly cold. Kai was in her hut sewing some warmer clothes for her younger sister, Lika. Everyone in Web'keer knew a terrible storm was coming. Kai was a bit worried about Oki though she knew the Oina Tribe warrior could take care of himself. He would never accept her help anyway or anyone else's for that matter. He was always stubborn since they were little kids. Yet, she knew he actually had a kind warm heart though he always hides it. Kai remembered when they first met. Those many years ago and the memory she treasured with her heart.

"_Kai…Come I want you to meet someone!" said her mother who was taking her hand and walking her through the village. The young three year old girl looked up at her dear mother with a curious gaze that was hidden behind her mask. "Who is it mommy?" Kai asked tilting her head to the side as she walked, her hand tightly holding her mother's hand. Her mother only smiled then said, "His name is Oki. He is new here and he has no family of his own. Will you be his friend Kai? I'm sure he could use one." looking at her daughter with the same gentle smile. _

_Then Kai saw a young boy about her age standing at the entrance of the village alone. He was a bit taller than her and was lean and muscular. He had a blue mask that had large ears but she wasn't sure what animal it was but she thought it was cooler then her deer mask. "Oki. This is my daughter Kai. I hope you two can be good friends. Go on dear say hello. Don't be shy." said Kai's mother pushing the young girl toward the boy. Oki looked at Kai cold and emotionless and on his guard but his eyes were slightly curious as he looked at the girl. Kai looked at her mother then at Oki and smiled brightly. "Hello Oki! I'm Kai! It's nice to meet you!" she said holding out her hand to shake his politely. Oki looked at her then her hand then back at her then reached out and shook her hand and gave a polite nod in greeting. Kai blinked, surprised at how big and ruff Oki's hand was compared to her own smooth slender hand. Oki soon pulled his hand away then crossed his arms. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Don't be too rough on each other. And Oki take good care of her and make she comes home before dark." said Kai's mother with a smile. "Mom! I'll be okay!" huffed Kai with a cute pout and her mother just chuckled and hugged her then walked away to their home. Oki watched her go without a word._

_Kai looked at Oki with a smile. "So where do you live Oki?" she asked curiously. Oki didn't answer her and only looked toward outside the village. Kai followed his gaze. "You live outside the village?! Isn't that dangerous though? Mom says there are bears and demons out there." she said with surprise. Oki simply shrugged still not giving any reply. "Wow. You must be brave and strong! Can I go see your home?" Kai asked excitedly with her eyes sparkling in plea. Oki hesitated for a moment but then nodded when he locked eyes with her. Kai smiled in happiness then shifted to her wolf form of a light brown wolf. Oki shifted also to a massive black and red wolf. "Wow! Your wolf form is so cool! I have to say, I admire you!" Kai said while Oki tipped his head slightly then dashed out of the village with Kai close behind. Kai soon saw a small hut and when they reached there, they both shifted back to their human forms and Kai looked at his home admiringly. "Wow…it's amazing! Can I come in?" she asked politely looking at the boy. Oki nodded and Kai smiled walking inside the cozy home. A fire was going and there were some animal pelts around and a cozy bed made of multiple furs. "It's cozy and warm." Kai said awed. Oki watched like she was some strange creature then flinched when she suddenly turned to him. "But I bet it gets lonely…" she said looking at him. Oki simply shrugged. Kai chuckled. "You don't talk much do you? Well tell you what? I'll visit you so you won't be lonely anymore!" she announced proudly and Oki's eyes widened in shock_

_Kai smiled. "Well to me you're my new best friend! Hey! Want to see my face?" she asked curiously. Oki shook his head quickly knowing it was forbidden to show your face to anyone but your mate and perhaps family. Kai smiled. "I know it's breaking the rules but…I want to show it to someone. Especially you." she said then reached to her face and took off her deer like mask revealing her smooth beautiful adorable face that kept her smile. Oki stared at her for a long moment then swiftly turned his back on her. Kai laughed at his reaction then looked outside seeing it was getting dark out. "Well I better head home Oki or my mommy will be worried." she said then before Oki could react Kai waved goodbye and dashed out of the hut and into the forest in her small wolf pup form. Kai ran quickly then her ears perked and halted to a stop when she saw a Namahage. Kai shifted to her human form and fell backwards as the Namahage attacked her hitting her against a tree. Kai's vision darkened losing consciousness but she glimpsed a dark form then she blacked out._

_Kai saw darkness, and heard someone calling her name. "Kai…..Kai…..Kai….." said the unfamiliar voice yet she recognized the scent. Who was it? She wondered then her eyes fluttered opened and saw Oki. "Kai! You're alright…" he said with a sigh of relief. Kai was still astonished hearing him talk. "You talked." She said eyes wide sitting up in the fur cloaked bed of Oki's. Oki blinked and nodded. "Ya…I talk." he said looking at her. "Just rather not." he added at her puzzled expression. Kai nodded with a smile. "What happened? I can't remember anything." she said looking at him expectedly. "You were attacked by a Namahage. I followed you to make sure you made it back safely and I fought it off." Oki replied to her question. Kai then noticed his badly injured shoulder. "Your hurt!" she exclaimed then pulled him gently closer to examine the injury. Oki flinched slightly at her touched but relaxed. "It's nothing. I'm fine." he stated with some stubbornness. "No you're not! You need to treat it!" Kai said then took some medicine out of her pocket and slipped off his shoulder clothing and put it on Oki's injury and he winced but didn't pull away. When Kai was finished she said, "Now you can't move till my mommy fixes it or it will get worse." she stated sternly. "You still need to go home though…." started Oki till Kai interrupted. "I know. But she will understand if I sleep here for the night…if you don't mind." Kai said hesitantly. Oki stared for a moment and sighed. "Fine…whatever." he muttered gruffly. Kai smiled a victory then layed back down curling up slightly. "Oki lay down with me. You should after you fought that Namahage off." Kai suggested looking up at him. Oki flinched at that and shook his head. "It's improper to do that. You should…" said Oki till Kai interrupted again. "Were only three! And no one will know but us! If we keep it a secret. So please?" asked Kai cutely making a puppy dog face. Oki sighed in defeat then layed down next to her while Kai grinned in victory and closed her eyes. "Good night Oki." Whispered Kai then soon fell asleep but not before she heard Oki say, "Good night….Kai…" _

Kai smiled at the memory then shook her head awake and gently slapped her cheeks awake. "I think I'll give Oki this scarf. Just a little thank you present for taking good care of me after all this time." She announced to herself holding up a pretty blue scarf that matched his mask with some red markings. She looked outside seeing the clouds thicken. "I think I should wait until this storm ends. It can be deadly." She said to herself then she looked as she heard her door knocking. "Who could that be I wonder?" she wondered then walked over to the door and opened it and she saw Samickle. "Kai! It's Lika! She's run off! In this weather no less!" he growled in frustration. Kai's eyes widened. "I'll go look for her! Stay here just in case she comes back!" she said then turned into her wolf form and ran through the village and out of it into the forest calling. "Lika! Lika!" she howled as she raced along avoiding demon scrolls. Kai's ears perked in panic when she saw snow fall and it quickly got heavier and heavier by the minute.

After a hour of searching, the storm was at full blast and was pounding against Kai's small form. She panted, determined to find Lika, but she felt her body numb from the bitter cold even too cold for her wolf fur. She felt her eyes droop and her vision blur. Her body weakened and she flopped down on her side into the deep snow. She let the snow cover her small form her eyes closing. She hoped Lika was okay. She closed her eyes and slowly whispered, "Oki….." then let herself fall into a deep cold slumber.

**Kai:** I was planning to make this a one shot but I guess I'll make it a Twoshot XD the second chapter will be short though XP but I love cliffhangers :D at least when I'm the author


	2. Confession

_**Cold Love**_

**Kai:** Hey guys! It's me again ^-^ It's sad I've had no reviews T.T but I am glad that people do read them :D I think O.o. Anyways I hope you enjoy this Oki/Kai story ^-^ And No I do not own Okami though I wished :3

Kai awoke in a soft bed next to a warm fire and she was face to face with Oki. She blinked in surprise. "O…Oki?" she whispered then shivered. Even in the warm fur's and the fire, she was still freezing. "Are you alright…Kai?" asked Oki watching her carefully. Kai nodded then remembered Lika. "Lika…" Kai started till Oki interrupted. "Is fine. I found her in the woods earlier in the day and went to Web'keer to return her back to you but you had already left. Samickle told me you went to search by yourself in this kind of weather. What were you thinking?! You could've been killed!" Oki growled sternly. Kai blinked slightly, stunned by his outburst. "I had too….for Lika…but I'm glad she is safe now." she said with a relief sigh. "But you shouldn't of gone on your own! If I didn't find you then you would of frozen to death!" Oki growled again in both frustration and worry. Kai's eyes narrowed as she replied, "She's my sister! I couldn't just sit back and do nothing! You know that!" she growled but sighed and looked away from him. "But….thank you again…for saving my life…you always seem to…I must be such a bother." Kai said with a hint of sadness of the thought she was a bother for him.

Oki blinked in surprise, taken back from her words. Kai's eyes teared up under her mask. "I'm sorry for always causing you trouble and you always have to save me. I'm so sorry Oki. I'll can leave now." she said while tears spilled from her eyes but she still didn't look at Oki to avoid him seeing. Oki then took her face gently with his hands and turned her face forcibly so she would look at him in the eye. "You're not a bother to me Kai…you're a very important person and I just…just worry." Oki said to her straight in the eye. Kai blinked in surprise as Oki continued. "Remember when we met?" he asked looking at her as she nodded. "I was happy that you were willing to make friends with me. You showed me your face…So this time…." Oki said then moved his hand to his mask and took it off. Kai gasped in surprise. She never expected **Oki** to take of his mask. **Ever. **"O….ki." stuttered Kai when she stared at his face memorizing it. He was very handsome and smooth faced and his eyes piercing into her heart.

Oki looked at her then slipped her mask off to look at her beautiful smooth faced. Kai didn't seem to notice the movement. "So….don't ever do that again." whispered Oki still holding his gaze with hers. Kai blinked slightly then asked, "Oki…why…?" she started till she was cut off by something soft on her lips. It was Oki's and he pressed against her slightly against the bed. Kai's eyes widened in pure shock yet pleasure as he lowered her eyes. She closed them and kissed her beloved warrior back. After moments past Oki pulled away for air. "That's why." he replied gruffly not able to say the words he wanted to say. Kai blinked then smiled understandingly. "I love you too Oki. I've always have." she said with her warm gentle smile of hers. Oki blinked slightly then let a small smile creep in his face. Kai then remembered her present she was going to give him and took out the scarf from her clothing and wrapped it around Oki's neck who looked surprise. "It was my gift to you for always helping me. I was going to give you it tomorrow but since I'm here I might as well give it to you now. Do you like it?" Kai asked looking at Oki nervously. Oki smiled then said, "Ya…I do. Now let's get you warmer. You've been shivering since I brought you here." Oki said then laid down next to her. Kai smiled remembering how they laid like this the last time then hesitantly snuggled into his warm body. Oki wrapped a arm around her and used it to bring her closer, his hand behind her head and his chin on top of it. Kai smiled happily then heard Oki speak. "Kai….will you be my mate?" he asked in a whisper that even she had trouble hearing it. Her eyes widen in surprise then soften. "Yes…I will." Kai smiled then closed her eyes. Letting sleep take over her in the warm of the warrior she loved.

Fin

**Kai:** Yay! It is done! I should've done better D: oh well :D I hope you enjoyed ^-^ Reviews are nice :D


End file.
